World burning
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Twins are back... And some things are going to change.
1. Chapter 1

It has been four weeks since the twins left school to see their mom. Penelope tried to reach Josie, but she was not picking up, her social media was dead and she tried to stay off the grid as much as it was possible. After some time Penelope just gave up. She realized that Josie will not pick up the phone and call back, so she just backed off. They had to come back some day… She knew that. School was boring without seeing Josie and teasing Lizzie. She couldn't wait for them to come back and somehow restore the balance that she was used to... She spent most of her time with Hope and MG, bit her mind would always wonder to Josie and what she was doing wherever she was.

It was finally Friday evening and many students were going to the party in the woods. She was not really in the mood. She lied to her friends that she has horrible headache and she stayed in her room. She took time with her shower and getting ready for bed. She loved the silence of their floor when it was empty. Here or there you could hear someone walk by her door or call someone's name, but it was quiet because some were at the party and some were spending weekend at home. She just got few new books when she was out in the town with Hope and MG and now was the right time to start one of them. She put on her nightgown and got into bed. She picked up her glasses and the book and got under covers. They were clean, they smelled like her favorite detergent and they were fluffy, just as she loved them. She was deep in the book when she heard her room door slam. She lifted her gaze from the book and found Josie standing in her room. She looked different, but it was still Josie. Her hair was darker, her make up also and she had a bit empty look. Penelope put down her book and just looked at the other girl.

''Josie?''

Josie locked the door and got on Penelope's bed.

''When did you come back? How are you? What happened during the trip? I called and texted, but you never called or texted back. I was worried…''

Josie put her finger on Penelope's lips. Penelope stopped talking and Josie kissed her. At first Penelope was taken back by the actions of the other girl. Josie moved away from her a bit confused.

''Are you with someone?''

''No…''

''Good…''

She kissed Penelope again and tried to lower her on the bed.

''Josie what are you doing?''

''What I need… What I want…''

''Are you sure?''

Josie was kissing her neck and moving straps of Penelope's nightgown down her shoulders.

'' You always said I don't do what I don't cater to my needs… Now I am doing it…''

''Josie…''

''Are you going to be the one to stop me? I am finally doing what you wanted me to do.''

Penelope didn't say a word. She just moved hair from Josie's face and pulled her on top of her. If that was what Josie needed, she would not deny her. Sex with Josie was different than before. Now she was insisting of being in charge. She was the one insisting on complete control and Penelope let her do what she wanted. She loved Josie too much to give up on her. She realized that this was Josie's outlet for feeling so powerless when it comes to their mom, being buried alive, Lizzie's outbursts… This was the only chance she had to be in control and Penelope had no wish to take it away from her. It was four in the morning when Josie was getting dressed to leave Penelope's room. They didn't talk… There was some talking, but it was more instructions on how to do things in bed and some dirty talk that was a new thing for them.

''Will you talk to me?''

''Talk is overrated…''

Josie zipped her boots and got up from the bed. She gave Penelope a peck and smiled.

''This never happened. We are not talking about this or anything else.''

She opened the door and left the room. Penelope stayed in bed a bit surprised. She had no idea what happened. What happened to Josie and the person she used to love very much?

When Josie came back to the room, Lizzie was sound asleep. For the first time she didn't care that her sister never really noticed that she was not there. In last month or so, she was really grateful for Lizzie's self-adoration and inability to see anyone else. But now she had another problem. She had to find a way to stay away from Penelope. She knew and noticed things. She knew there was something bothering her. Being with Penelope was…it was all she wanted since they broke up. She was surprised that Penelope let her be the one in charge. She never believed she would see the day when Penelope Park would let anyone else take charge in bed. But she also believed she would never see the day that Penelope Park cares for her, and she did…On the night of the party…now in bed…election…food being left in front of her door when she fought with Lizzie and didn't want to leave the room…all the times she barely noticed that it was actually Penelope. Some of the things Penelope did she figured them out alone. But for some of them she had to have Hope and MG tell her. She refused to believe that Penelope would actually do something like that. She didn't believe Penelope really cared. It was easier to believe it was just an act… Even, now she had her doubts and denials. Even with all the roughness Josie expressed, she only got tenderness and comfort from Penelope. And she hated it! She hated how the other girl knew her and read her well. She told herself that she will not do that again and that going to Penelope was a moment of weakness.

Lizzie woke her up around nine to get ready for breakfast .They got dressed and went down. Many people were surprised they were back and even more surprised by Josie's new look. She did look a bit goth and scary like that, but there were some people who found it hot. Penelope showed up a bit later and she went for her food not really paying attention to the fuss that the return of the twins brought. Josie was a bit hurt by Penelope's action….or lack of it. She just took her seat and ate her food, ignoring existence of the twins. After she was done with eating she went to the cottage in the forest and got her book out of the bag. Josie showed up soon after. Penelope packed her book and waited for Josie to say something. She just left her bag on the table and got to Penelope. She pulled her into kiss and started working on her buttons.

''You ignored me during the breakfast…''

She was kissing Penelope's neck and going lower.

''You said we are not talking and the night before never happened. I just did what you wanted.''

''You never do what I say...or want.''

Penelope smirked at that comment.

''It's not really true… I do what you want…but I don't always do what you say.''

''You see… I was right.''

''I'm sorry. I believed this time you really wanted me to listen.''

''You were wrong…''

''Ok…''

''Josie?''

''No talking Penelope…''

''Just one question…''

Josie was frustrated, but she let her have that one question…She simply didn't want to talk about Europe or what happened before they left. She didn't want to relive the memory of being buried was a familiar smirk on Penelope's face.

''Where do you want to do it? This place has many inspiring places…''

''Bed?''

''Your wish is my command.''

She lifted Josie and she put her legs around Penelope and she carried her to the bed. This time it happened in a much more familiar way. Penelope was the one in charge, but Josie tried to fight for the dominance few times. But this time Penelope was the one who kept her decision to be in charge very firm. After the power struggle she lost, she had to let Penelope have her way with her. She didn't regret it, but she feared that it would make her facade of new strength and closing off disrupted. They spent a few hours in bed. When they were not having sex, they were just looking at one another. Josie didn't let herself cuddle with Penelope or anything. She was on her side, opposite Penelope and just watching the other girl. Penelope was on her side doing the same. She wanted to touch Josie…to hold her…but she was afraid that it would ruin this…whatever was happening with them. She was surprised when Josei went for the kiss and positioned herself on top of her.

''We will miss lunch and Lizzie will be looking for you.''

''I don't care… I think that lunch is overrated… and there are better things to do.''

Now it was Josie's turn to take things into her own hands and have her way with Penelope. They established that as a rule. They hardly spoke at school and then they would spend a night together having sex and talking very little. In following two months their arrangement didn't change. Lizzie hardly ever noticed that Josie was not there. Hope and MG were worried about her and trying to get Penelope to talk to her and Penelope tried to avoid any topic that had to do with her, Josie and any form of conversation about how she felt and what happened.. She kept repeating that she will talk when she is ready to. She didn't let Hope and MG lecture her about Josie and what she could do. She knew she had to give her space if she ever wanted her to open up.

Josie was following Penelope because she wanted to have make out session in the empty classroom. She didn't expect MG and Hope to pull Penelope into classroom and question her. She was listening in on their conversation.

''How can you just ignore this behavior?''

''What am I supposed to do? I can't force her to talk about it… I can't make her open up. We all know her enough to know that she is not going to open up until she is ready. MAYBE she doesn't want to talk to any of us? Maybe she will talk to Emma when she is ready…Or maybe she will pick some other random person.''

''You can't say this is normal.''

''It's not normal… She will never be normal Hope. She was buried alive by her mother. She will never be normal. It will always be something she is marked with. And it's up to us to think about what we can do for her.''

''What are you doing for her? She can't keep it all bottled up. She will blow up at some point.''

''I am doing what she needs me to do…''

MG was confused and Hope was silent.

''You are….?''

He wanted to know how she was helping Josie. Maybe he could help too. He wanted to know if there was something he could do for her.

''What?''

''Talking?''

'' Talking is not really a word… We are… hm… not really talking…We are…more like spending time together…''

MG was even more confused. And Hope understood. _Of course Penelope and Josei were having sex all this time._

''Doing what? If you don't talk…"

Both girls gave him a look.

''Oh…OHHHHH….''

Hope smirked… Josie was embarrassed. She wished Penelope didn't tell them about them. Now they will look at her again as she is broken or something else.

''At least she has some outlet…''

Penelope smirked back at her.

''Ok, now we know she will not blow up at us in the dining hall or any other place. Knowing you Park, she is well taken care of.''

''Can we not talk about it?''

'"Why? Since when are you shy?''

''I am not. But this is Josie we are talking about and I am not talking about our sex life with two of you.''

MG smiled at how protective Penelope was over Josei. Josie was glad she didn't give them details. She knew Penelope had to tell them. If she didn't they would kill her with accusations that she didn't care.

After classes were over Penelope overheard Josie and Lizzie arguing over something. Lizzie was being her usual bitchy self and Josie stood up for herself, but still held back with what she wanted to say. Penelope saw it on her face that she had much more to say. She looked very angry. She passed Lizzie and went to the lockers. Penelope was putting her things in. She just looked at Penelope and said in a very low voice.

''Your room at eight?''

''Sure... Josie, Tim's party is tonight in the woods.''

''I know… And no one will pay attention to where we are.''

''Ok, mastermind.''

''See you then…''

''Make sure you bring snacks Saltzman.''

''Fine!''

They were in Penelope's room. Josie spent the night there and it was the first time she didn't try to sneak out or leave Penelope without a word. She was awake and her back was turned to Penelope. Both girls knew the other one was awake and pretended that the silence didn't bother them.

''What happened to you Josie? What brought this change? I promise… Whatever you say will stay in this room and I will not judge you… Even if it includes some crazy Lizzie story… I promise… I will listen and be there… No judgement…''

Josie covered herself with a sheet and turned to Penelope.

''We are twins…''

Penelope just rolled her eyes. She heard that line so many times.

''Don't do that… Let me finish…You asked…''

''Ok… I am listening…''

''We have a connection… And by that I mean she knew I was buried alive…and she did nothing… She didn't move a finger to find me…''

''What?''

''She knew…''

''How does that work? I'm sorry. I am the only child and I have no idea how twins are wired.''

''We were in London… Mom and Lizzie were out and I stayed at home because I was not really felling ok. They were coming back and mom stayed to pick up some takeout for me and Lizzie and Lizzie was coming back home. She got stuck in the elevator and I felt all she did… All that fear of being closed in a space that is like casket. He fears of closed spaces, lack of air…. Almost everything I felt when I was buried alive.''

Penelope finally understood and now she was even more angry at Lizzie.

''I called mom… I told her that something happened… I found someone to help with the elevator and to try to get Lizzie out. I knew she was in trouble and I did something. She did nothing.''

There were tears forming in her eyes. Penelope was silent, but she took her hand and laced their fingers together. She was finally opening up and Penelope now knew what was bothering Josie…

'' You, Hope and MG found me… You had no reason to look for me… No one noticed I was not there.''

''I did… I looked for you…until I found MG and Hope told us what happened.''

''You did?''

''I did… ''

Josie lifted her gaze to face Penelope. She moved hair from Josie's face.

''I looked for you… I felt bad how we left things in your room and I wanted to apologize. I know how much she means to you and that sometimes I don't really get it. I wish you would pay more attention to what you want and need, but that's me. Those are my wishes and I had no right to tell you any of that…''

Penelope started crying.

''And when Hope said you were buried alive… I felt like someone kicked me in the gut. I couldn't breathe.''

Josie wiped her tears away.

''I would have dug up that cemetery with my bare hands to find you Josie.''

''Why?''

It was pretty much now or never for Penelope.

''Because I love you Josei… I am in love with you…I never stopped loving you… ''

Josie was taken back by this answer. She didn't expect Penelope to say the words. She knew there were some feelings there, but had no idea Penelope would be that direct.

''Why?''

''Because of all that you are… Even because of the things that drive me crazy. You are the best thing that ever happened to me…''

''And you left me.''

''I didn't leave because I didn't love you. I left because you didn't love yourself.''

Josie was confused by this answer. She didn't see it coming.

''I don't get it.''

''I broke up with you…''

''When I told you Lizzie was sad and I had to stay with her. You had something planed for us. You planed the date for us…and I asked if we could postpone.''

''It was not just some date…''

Penelope lifter her gaze from her lap. Josie noticed her eyes were wet.

''… it was our anniversary Josie… I had that date planed for over a month and I spent most of the money I saved on everything. It was supposed to be a perfect night…Instead it ended with me braking things off because I grew tired from watching you throw your own happiness aside for her. She was ok the next morning and she didn't even bother to ask how you were. And I am sure she made our brake up about herself…not you…not me…not us….It's all about Lizzie…all the time.''

Now Josie felt like shit. She just sat and looked at crying Penelope. She was starting to cry too. She threw herself into Penelope's arms and sobbed. Penelope had no idea how to calm her down. She was not even sure if she should try to stop her from crying. That night Josie cried herself to sleep and Penelope held her. She held her even when her arm died and felt numb…when her entire body hurt form the position they were in…Penelope held her because she knew Josie needed her. Maybe she was the selfish one when it comes to other things, but when it comes to Josie; she will always be the selfless one.

She hoped Josie would finish her story. Penelope had guesses how the story ends, and what made her shut down…but she had to have Josie say the words and make herself feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie woke up in Penelope's arms and she realized what stories and words were exchanged yesterday. She noticed that Penelope was awake and there was moment of panic. She needed her walls up. She needed them to survive.

''Do you want me to pretend I am asleep so you can sneak out again?''

She took some time to answer.

''No… I just don't want to talk about it now. I know you want to talk…But please… Can we just skip it now?''

''Ok… I can give you the free pass…''

''Thank you Penelope.''

''It doesn't mean that I will drop this…''

'' I know that too.''

Josie lifted her gaze and was faced with her favorite set of green eyes.

''Good morning Jojo…''

She kissed her and Josei smiled.

''Good morning Penny…''

They were about to kiss again when Hope opened the door. She smirked at them and turned on the side.

''Found her! Tell Dr. Saltzman she will be there in a minute.''

Penelope and Josie covered themselves and glared at Hope.

''Jo, you are needed. Your evil twin is demolishing the kitchen…again…''

Penelope and Josie honestly didn't want to hear that or have anyone disrupt their morning.

''What happened?''

''What do you think? New object of her affection said she is not object of his. Long story short, your dad is there avoiding flying plates and knives.''

Josei rolled her eyes.

''Need some help Jojo?''

''Yes… Please put her to sleep…or something…''

''Oh, it will be my pleasure babe.''

Penelope turned to Hope.

''Can you give us a minute?''

''Sure… Get dresses…''

Hope closed the door and Penelope and Josie got dressed very fast. Penelope put on sweatpants and shirt and Josie put on jeans and shirt she had last night.

''Let's go and handle the pest.''

Josie just rolled her eyes.

''You are enjoying this too much.''

''I am…''

They got to the kitchen and saw Alaric hiding and Lizzie using magic to throw things around. Josie was a bit worried, but Penelope said the spell that put the other girl to sleep and made her float in the air. Rick and Josie turned toward her.

''It's not safe to let her drop on the floor. She might cut herself. Dr. Saltzman, take her to her room and Hope and I will clean this mess up. ''

''Thank you Penelope.''

She nodded at Josie to join her dad. This was not about Lizzie, it was about him. He needed her so Penelope believed it would be easier for him if Josei was there. They left the kitchen and Hope stood there with her arms crossed.

''Why are we cleaning up this mess?''

''For Josie… She doesn't need this too… And I know that you know the spell to get all the broken things back together…and so do I… So… It will take us…less than five minutes to fix this. It would take Josie and her dad hours.''

''Fine Park…''

They did the spell and all the broken things came back together. Then Penelope did another spell and it was all back in the place. Kitchen was good as new. Dr. Saltzman came down to see if they needed help. He was surprised to see everything as it was before Lizzie's tantrum0.

''Wow! You did amazing job.''

''Thank you Dr. Saltzman and you are welcome.''

''Thank you girls one more time… Please don't mention this to anyone. It's better for no one to know about this.''

Hope just nodded and Penelope turned to face him.

''You know that everyone knows? She is talk of the school...and so are you and Josie. She has all the privileges that you deny the other students. If anyone else demolished kitchen or any other room, there would me some consequences. Everyone would get some sort of punishment from this, but she gets away with it all the time. She gets all of your attention and Josie gets to clean up the mess. No matter what mess her life is at that moment. You don't see that… You never see Josie and her pain. You only see Lizzie and justify all of the things she says or does.''

''What do the other students say?''

''That she is crazy, that you are weak and you have favorites. They call Josie doormat. You get the picture. You must pick…You is either father or headmaster… You can't be both.''

Penelope left the kitchen and Rick stayed shocked.

''What was that?''

''Someone finally saying what many people think.''

''You agree with her?''

''About most of the things said…''

''But…''

''You forget that you are father of two. Just because Josie doesn't make mess doesn't mean that she doesn't need her dad too.''

''She is very opinioned and passionate. She thinks I suck as a father.''

''That is just Penelope. Sometimes she just cares too much… And she really cares this time. Especially when it comes to Josie.''

Hope smiled.

''She loves Josie.''

''They are friends?''

''Dr. Saltzman, I think you should talk to Josie about her and Penelope… Maybe that's the best thing to do.''

Hope's comment set the alarm in his head that said dad talk needed. If his gut feeling was right, this was just a speech he got from Josie's girlfriend. He was schooled by Josie's girlfriend that he sucked as a dad. If she was really dating Penelope and he had no idea about it, than the other girl was right. He sucks as a dad.

Penelope opened the door of the twin's room and found Josie sitting on her bed and watching Lizzie sleep it off. She turned and saw Penelope at the door. She showed her to come in and she did. She took a seat beside Josie and Josie cuddled up to her.

''You are already done?''

''Yes, two spells and it was finished.''

''My dad will hire you to be permanent cleaning crew.''

''I am not so sure.''

'"Why?''

''I might said some things… I think he is angry at me.''

''What did you do?''

''I basically told him he sucks as a dad.''

''Penelope…''

''I am sorry… But he really got me angry and some of these things I wanted to say for the longest time ever.''

''Thank you…''

''What for?''

''For defending me.''

She kissed Penelope and at that moment door opened and Alaric walked in. All three of them were surprised with this. He expected Josie to be alone with Lizzie and girls had no idea he would come.

''Oh, I'm sorry…''

Penelope got off the bed.

''I'll see you later…''

She passed Rick at the door.

''Dr. Saltzman…''

''Penelope.''

Father and daughter were left in awkward silence not sure who should start the conversation and what the actual topic should be. Lizzie? Penelope? Josie's relationship with Penelope? Lizzie's tantrum? Josie needing him too? So many topics and none of them knew how to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Josie and Rick sat in silence for few minutes. She waited for her dad to say something and he waited for Josie to say something. In the end, he desided to be the one to speak.

''So, you and Penelope?''

''Yes, pretty much…''

''How long?''

Josie was silent.

''Sorry… I don't want to intrude.''

''One year and seven months…Counting the time we were not together.''

Rick was surprised. He had no idea it has been going on for so long.

''I had no idea.''

''I know.''

''Why haven't you said anything?''

''She and Lizzie are not on good terms and I wanted to have something mine… I didn't want to give her up.''

''Why do you think you would have to give her up?''

''Because I usually have to give up everything for Lizzie.''

Josie was looking at the floor and didn't dare to look at her dad.

''I am sorry.''

''What for?''

''For you feeling like you have to give up things for Lizzie.''

''Dad… You have every right to be happy and to persue what makes you happy…Even if it is something Lizzie is not fond of.''

''Something or someone?''

''Both…''

There was small smile on her face.

''Penelope really cares about you.''

She looked at him a bit surprised.

''Why do you say so?''

''I just had my ass handed to me by that girl.''

''Yes, that's Penelope for you.''

''I see now. She has good grades, but teachers say she is the one with an attitude.''

''That she is…''

''What made you fall in love with her?''

''That attitude and free spirit. All the things I missed. And she loves me for who I am..''

''So, you complete one another?''

''In a way… We also annoy one another because of the difference in our characters.''

That made Alaric laugh.

''Your mom and I were the same. We were very different and very much alike.''

Josie gave him a smile. Conversation ended there because Lizzie was waking up. Rick took a seat beside her on the bed and waited for her to open the eyes.

''Dad…''

''Hey honey… How are you feeling?''

''I am ok… How did I get here?''

He looked at Josie and waited for an idea how to answer Lizzie's question.

''We put you to sleep with a spell.''

''You don't know spells like that Josie…''

''But Penelope does.''

''Satan? What was she doing there?''

''She was hungry and you were making a mess. She helped dad by putting you to sleep.''

''You let Satan cast a spell on me. She could have killed me.''

''She wouldn't do it Lizzie.''

''How do you know?''

Rick had to end this.

''Girls, can we stop this?''

''Sure dad… I'll see you later.''

Josie got off her bed and went to find Penelope. She knocked on her door and Penelope opened with a vawe of her hand. She was on the bed with a book and under her favorite blanket.

''Hey Jojo…''

''Can I join?''

''Sure…''

She lifted the blanket for Josie and she settled in Penelope's bed.

''I'm guessing she is awake?''

''Yes, she is…''

''How are you?''

''I don't know…''

''What happened?''

''I talked to my dad.''

''What about?''

''Us…''

''What did he say?''

''Nothing bad. He is happy for us…''

''He is? Even after what I said?''

''Yes, especially after that.''

''Ok…I didn't see that.''

''I know…''

Josie took Penelope's book and put it on the floor.

''What are you doing Jojo?''

''This.''

She pulled Penelope in kiss and they were kissing for some time before Hope and MG got into her room.

Hope had giant smirk on her face. She was interrupting…AGAIN!

''God, does anyone knock around here?''

''Why would we? This is fun…''

''No, it's not Michaelson…''

Josie hid her face in the crock of Penelope's neck so no one would see her blush.

''Why are you here?''

''MG and I wanted to get off the campus and go to the mall… We can go and watch a movie or something.''

''And you want me to come because I have a car?''

''Yes, that is what we want.''

Penelope looked at Josie.

''What do you say Jojo?''

''I am in… But I have to change.''

''How much time do you need?''

We can meet in thirty downstairs.''

''Ok…''

Josie put on her shoes and went to her room. Penelope picked skinny jeans and whit crop top. She got out her high heel boots that got to her knees and she did her hair and makeup. Josie got into her room and found her dad sitting there with Lizzie.

''Dad, I am going out.''

''Wow! What a sister I have.. I am here not feeling ok… and you are going out.''

''Where are you going and who with?''

''Penelope, Hope, MG and I are going to the mall…''

''The mall?''

''Yes dad.''

''But you don't like that palce…''

''We are going to the movies and dinner.''

''Double date?''

''No, Hope and MG are not dating.''

It took Lizzie a minute.

''JOSETTE SALTZMAN, YOU ARE BACK WITH SATAN?''

''Yes, we are back together.''

''If you go back to her you are not my sister anymore.''

Josie changed into red skirt, black top and her new boots. Lizzie was going crazy because she was ignoring her. Before she left the room she turned to Lizzie.

''It's ok… From where I'm standing… It looks like I stopped being your sister years ago…''

She heard Lizzie throwing things and having a new tantrum, but she didn't turn back. She saw Penelope standing in the hallway with Hope. Both girls waited for her to turn back and go to the room. Josie got to Penelope and took her hand.

''Let's go babe.''

Hope stood for a moment wide-eyed and just followed. She didn't see that coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope told Hope and MG to wait for her to get the car. Josie went with her and they walked to the students' parking place. Penelope's new red BMW x1 was parked at her spot and Josie felt strange excitement. She never drove with Penelope in this car. They were still together when she was asking from her parents to buy her one. Josie was amazed how someone could even think about getting a car that has same price as a small apartment or something like that. But to the Park family, money was never a problem. It still had smell of the new car and Josie really loved it. They got in and Penelope started the engine. MG was impressed by his friend's new ride. He and Hope got in the back.

''Peez your ride is amazing.''

''I know…''

Hope liked it, but didn't share their friend's excitement.

''It's nice, but it's just a car MG.''

''Just a car? Come on Michaelson… She is a real beauty.''

Penelope drove and smiled in the mirror. Hope smiled back. To them it was cute how MG was over the Moon because they were in Penelope's new car. During the ride to the Mall they were talking about the movies they might watch. Penelope was down for anything and Hope and MG wanted to see IT.

''I am not sure Josie would really be into it.''

''It's a hood horror movie.''

''I remember the book. Penelope got me to read it.''

''No, I didn't… You were trying to impress me.''

''Fine, I was trying to impress her… It didn't end well.''

''So, if that movie is out, what do you suggest?''

Penelope smiled and looked at Josie.

''Deadpool.''

Josie smiled at her and two others agreed.

''That is a good idea… It looks like avengers' and our damsel in distress will have good night out.''

Josie was not really sure about that nickname.

''I don't want to be damsel in distress.''

''It's ok Jojo… You are my personal super hero.''

Penelope gave her a peck and they went in. MG got them tickets and girls went to get drinks and food for the movie. As it usually happens, Hope ate most of the things so the three of them were really hungry after the movie ended. After the movie they got back to the car and Penelope drove them to a small Italian place Josie and her went to for their dates. They got into the restaurant to order in their dinner. Hope took pasta, MG took chicken with vegetables and two other girls took pizza and lasagna they would share. Hope was enjoying her food and silence when MG interrupted.

''So, what is the deal with two of you? Are you back on?''

Josie and Penelope just looked at one another not knowing really what to say. They still didn't have a talk about their status. Penelope was the one to end the silence.

''We are taking it day by day… We are seeing one another and for now that is it. Putting a label on anything right now is not a good idea. I think we need to enjoy each other and time together before we put some official label on it.''

Josie nodded and two of their friends seemed ok with the answer Penelope gave.

''Why did Lizzie have another tantrum?''

''I told her that Penelope and I are back together.''

''Wow! That was really very intense.''

''Yes it was.''

''What now?''

''Now we date and Lizzie has to grow up. I am done putting my life on hold for her. No more.''

Penelope had very proud smile and Hope had a feeling there was something more hiding there. After dinner they got back to school and Josie went back to her room. It was Saturday evening and she was sure someone would be making some party or something. Lizzie was asleep and her dad was sitting on the bed.

''Did you have fun?''

''Yes, I did. It was good evening. We saw a movie… had dinner, talked. It was a nice evening for all of us. How was Lizzie?''

''Ok… She was ok.''

''Do you want to stay with Lizzie?''

''And if I stay, where will you go?''

Josie just smiled.

''I am not sure that is a good idea…And part of me knows that you will sneak out anyway…So, I will stay with Lizzie.''

Josie changed into her sleep shirt and shorts and went out of the door.

''See you dad…''

''See you Josie….''

Penelope didn't really expect Josie to come. She took a long shower and when she got out of the bathroom she didn't notice Josie on the bed. She dropped her towel and stood naked in front of the closet picking out what to put on.

''God, you are divine…''

She jumped and covered herself with a towel she dropped.

''Jose! What are you doing here?''

''Waiting for my hot not girlfriend to join me in bed. I just had no idea that it was clothing optional…''

Penelope just smiled.

''So, Park… Are you getting dressed or should I strip?''

Penelope smirked and threw the towel on the chair…

''I think it's a given Miss Saltzman…''

Josie took off her clothes and pulled Penelope on the bed.

''I had so much fun today…''

''And now we shall have some more…''

''I know…''

Since the talk they had, Penelope felt like her Josie was making a return, at least the part where she talks to Penelope and tells her what is bothering her. She still had many demons to fight and Penelope was sure it will be personal hell for Josie, but she was there for her and she will be there for whatever she needs. Penelope Park was not a quitter and she will be there through thick or thing for Josie. She was happy she got part of Josie back and she was glad Josie opened up to her. She watched Josie sleep and had a huge smile on her face. She missed the other girl so much and she was happy that Josie was back…back at school and back in her life. Penelope fell asleep holding Josie and feeling like she owns the world. Their time together was cut short when MG came to Penelope's room.

''Girls, we have a new monster. Get dressed and be in the gym in ten minutes.''

They got dressed and went downstairs. Penelope noticed the looks and the talk since they were holding hands and some of the girls saw them leave Penelope's room together. Alaric, Dorian and Emma were in the gym helping students set up mats for students to sleep on. They managed to evacuate younger students but the upper classmen had to stay, at least until their parents came to collect them.

''Students, we have new monster in the school. This time it's Python. We recommend that all the students stay in the gym. Emma put the barrier spell on the gym door so you will be safe here. Students that want to help get rid of the monster are welcomed, but the rest of you keep safe and stay away from the door. Here you have mats, pillows and blankets. You will be sleeping on the mats. Maybe some of you will have to share, so please if someone has no place to sleep, share with them. ''

It was clear that Hope would be part of the crew fighting the monster. She had to be part of this. Penelope, twins, Hope and MG went to Rick to ask him what to do now and how to deal with the monster. Hope was first to speak.

''So, how do we deal with her?''

Before Rick could answer, Penelope broke the silence.

''I'll do it…''

''What?''

''I can handle the snake…''

''How?''

Hope watched Penelope a bit surprised. She didn't expect her to be the one to offer to handle the snake…

''Penelope, you can't do it alone.''

''Dr. Saltzman… You have to let me do it… If you want, Hope can come with me and stand somewhere hidden.''

''It's the ancient snake…''

'' I know…and that's why I need to do it.''

Rick, Dorian and Hope got ready to save Penelope if she needed it. Josie was very nercvous about all this.

''Please, don't do it.''

''Babe, I have to…''

'"Why?''

''It's complicated.''

''Please Penelope…''

''I promise, I will be ok and everything will be fine.''

''How do you know?''

''I do…''

She kissed Josie and got something out of her bag. She got to the door and Rick gave her a look.

''Are you sure about this Penelope?''

''Yes, I am.''


	5. Chapter 5

Rick opened the door and at the end of the corridor they could see giant snake coming their way. Penelope stood and waited for the snake to come. Just as it was in front of her, she said the words and turned into even bigger snake. Python lowered his head and backed off a little. Penelope hissed few times and the Python turned into a man. He was very handsome and somewhat dark. She turned back to her human form and he bowed down in front of her.

''Alexander, what are you doing here?''

''I am sorry to cause inconvenience…but my mistress sent me… It's time to go home… Your mother is expecting you.''

''Why?''

''Your father wants to retire… You must pick if you want to take over for him.''

Alaric, Dorian, Hope and Josie came to them.

''What is this all about?''

''My young mistress has to choose if she will take over for her father.''

Josie turned to Penelope…

''Take over?''

''I told you long time ago that my family is complicated…''

Rick and Dorian looked at her. Since she turned into snake and established dominance over the monster that came.

''How complicated?''

''Much more than Hope's.''

Hope was surprised by this comment. Her situation was always synonym for complicated.

''You have my mom and dad in the books Dorian always carries around when you read about the monsters.''

She winked at Hope…

''Your family is not the only one in the books.''

''Do tell Park…If that is even your last name…''

''To be honest… I don't really have one.''

''Everyone has last name.''

''Not everyone Hope…''

Dorian looked at Penelope… He had something on his mind, but he tried to control his thoughts. What was on his mind was insane. It was too crazy to be true.

''You have something to tell us?''

''I have been sixteen for a very long time.''

''But you are not a vampire? You use magic.''

''No… I am something much worse.''

''What?''

''Can we move it to the library? I don't' want to talk about this here.''

''Sure...''

All of them started walking there but Penelope stopped them.

''Only Dr. Saltzman and who he picks.''

Rick turned to Penelope and nodded.

''Dorian and Hope, follow me.''

Josie and Lizzie were hurt by this. They expected Rick to call them too. Josie believed she should know and Lizzie was jealous because her dad believed Hope more than he did to them.

They got into Dr. Saltzman's office and Penelope took a seat.

''We are listening Penelope…''

''I am goddess… Heir to the Underworld…''

''Underworld... as in…?''

''Yes, that one… The stories about silver coins and the rest are true.''

''How are you here?''

''My parents let me see the world and I am living on the surface for a very long time… Now my dad wants me back because he wants me to take over for him.''

''And will you?''

''I am not sure I am ready…''

''Why haven't you told anyone about who you were?''

Penelope gave Dorian a look.

''If I said anything, you would believe I am crazy and making fun of you because this is a supernatural school. So, I picked to be a witch…because I can use magic…''

''How?''

''I don't know… I always had magic…''

''I still need some time to get my mind around it all.''

''Feels weird event o say it.''

Hope sat and looked at Penelope. She got up from the chair and went to Rick.

''Maybe she can help…''

Penelope turned to Hope.

''Help with what?''

''Nothing…''

He gave Hope a warning look.

''Malivore…''

''What?''

''We are trying to figure out what is Malivore.''

Penelope was getting nervous.

''Why do you want to get here? How do you even know it exsists?''

''You know what it is?''

''Yes…It's supernatural purgatory…of a sort…''

''Can you get there?''

''Yes….''

''And can you get out?''

''Yes…''

''And your memories?''

''I keep all of them…''

''How?''

''It's supernatural and part of the Underworld….my home.''

Penelope had to know more about what was happening.

''Why do you want to go there Hope?''

''It holds the key to the problem… It needs three keys to be opened. If it opens, all the supernatural creatures will go out. It will be a disaster.''

''And do you have those keys? Do you even know what they are?''

''We know for two of them. Knife was taken by the Necromancer…urn is here and I don't know what the third thing is…''

Penelope turned pail.

''I have to go!''

She got out of the office and Josie was sitting in front of it.

''Can we talk Penelope?''

''Not now Jojo… Not now…''

She turned to Alexander.

''I will be there in a minute… We have a lot to do.''

''Yes, my mistress...''

Hope followed Penelope out of the school.

''What is going on?''

''It's complicated. We will talk when I come back.''

''Penelope, what are you hiding?''

'' A lot, but we will talk about it later. I really have to go.''

Alexander came and gave Penelope small box.

''Your necklace Mistress..''

She opened it and put it around her neck. Hope saw the symbol of the Malivore on it.''

''Penelope?''

''It's my realm Hope I rule it…. But since I am here, someone else took over for me… It looks like it's time for me to go back and solve it.''

''What?''

''It's underworld for the supernatural… It's part of my home…So now I must see my dad and try to solve everything.''

''What will you tell Josie?''

''I had no idea what to do or say. I want her to be safe.''

Josie was not letting her go that easily.

''What are you doing Penelope?''

''I need you to be safe Josie… Stay out of the woods and don't be alone.''

'"Why?''

''Because you are all in danger…''

''Penelope.''

''I promise we will talk when I get back. I love you Jojo… Don't forget that.''

''I love you too Penny.''

She kissed Penelope and held her.

'"When will you be back?''

''I don't know for sure… But please, be safe.''

''Take care… And be safe too.''

Penelope took off her favorite ring and put it on Josie's finger.

''This should keep you safe.''

''What is this?''

''My ring… It has my magic if you need something to syphon from and it will prevent you from dying.''

''Penelope?''

''I love you Jojo… You are the best this that has ever happened to me.''

''You are worrying me…''

''Don't worry. Stick to MG and Hope…''

With that she got into the car and left the school. Josie had a feeling Penelope was hiding something huge from her. She went to Hope and her dad. She had to get some answers. Rick was against Josei knowing anything. He wanted her safe.

''When Penelope comes home, she will talk to you.''

''Dad…''

''Josie. Best thing you can do is to stay away from her. She is not what you think she is.''

''She is someone I love.''

''She is dangerous.''

''She is my girlfriend.''

''Josie, find someone else.''

She left his office and sat in the stairs. She started cryung and Hope found her there.

''Hey, what is wrong?''

''You heard my wants me to end it with Penelope.''

''He is worried…''

''Why?''

''Because of who Penelope is.''

'"Who is she?''

''Goddess…''

Josie started laughing.

''That's what she says.''

''That's what she is.''

''Really? You are not joking?''

''No… I am serious.''

''Goddess of what?''

''Death, Underworld… She is the ruler of the Malivore…. The legitimate ruler of it…But someone is in her place and wants to release the monsters. We still have no idea what the third key is. She never told us.''

''My head is going to explode.''

''Mine too…''

Hope had to cheer her up somehow.

''But at least you are sleeping with a Goddess.''

''Until today I believed it was just her inflated ego…''

''No, she is like legit supernatural…royalty…sort of… I don't know how to call it.''

''I wish to go back to sleep and wake up in the yesterday…when I didn't know she is…what she is…and there was no giant snake in the school.''

''Your girl is a seriously large snake…''

''I can't imagine what a field day Lizzie will have when she learns about Penelope.''

'"Don't tell anyone before Penelope is ready to share.''

''Who can I tell?! If I even try telling that everyone will look at me like I am crazy. Who will believe that we have goddess in the school?''

''No one.''

''I KNOW!''

''But we know Josie.''

''We do…''

There was a weird silence…

''So, you like older ladies Saltzman… So, now you can't tease me anymore for my first kiss… Honey, you are kissing and doing so much more with someone way older than anyone we know.''

Josie just rolled her eyes at Hope and put her head on her shoulder.

''I feel like I am going insane with all this.''

She smiled at Josie.

''I know…''

Lizzie watched them from the corner very jealous of the situation. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she hated that her sister picked Hope as someone to confide to and look for comfort. Josie was her sister and she didn't want to let Hope take that away from her. She knew there was nothing romantic going on between two of them, but she snapped picture and sent it to Penelope. Maybe it could be useful to hurt she devil and make her wonder about Josie's love and fidelity.


End file.
